Shiver
by twilaholic-mom
Summary: Bella crashes her truck on an oddly snowy night in Forks, only to be rescued by a handsome mountain man. As the snow melts and Bella recovers she comes to find that there is more to Edward that meets the eye. Can Edward face his fears and let Bella in.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I DO IN FACT OWN A BI-EYED HUSKY WHO IS MY MOST PRECIOUS FURBABY.**

**THE CRASH**

"It's over" I yelled as I slammed the door and walked over to my truck.

I couldn't believe this is what my life had come to. I've literally wasted two years of my life.

"Bella wait. I don't understand what I did wrong"

"That's just the problem Jake, you don't understand." I spun around to face him. He must have been hot on my heel when I walked out because almost ran smack into his chest. Standing almost a head taller than me, his muscles were flexing out of anger, and eyes looked almost black.

"Explain it to me then. I'll make it better."

"You can't make it better. It's just not working, it hasn't for awhile. I just was really hoping this trip you had planned would turn things around. I was wrong. All it did was make things worse."

"Let's go. I don't know what's stopping us? What do you mean made things worse?"

The look on his face was of utter confusion. I didn't know how to dumb this down any further. In fact I shouldn't have to. Someone you've know your whole life should know just a little bit about you.

"What's stopping us is that you don't know me at all! You've planned a week long hiking and fishing trip for our two year anniversary. Did you confuse me with someone else?"

"You love that stuff, I mean Charlie said…."

"Charlie likes to fish and hike. I like to read and relax. After two years you would think you could keep the two of us straight. I can barely walk on flat surfaces! What makes you think a 5 mile hike through the mountains would be a good idea for me?" I took a breath and tried to relax myself. "Look Jake, let's be honest with each other. Things have been pretty strained. I was ready to give up weeks ago, but then you brought up this trip and when you wouldn't tell me what you had planned I got more excited. I though of endless possibilities. A weekend shopping trip in Seattle, a bed and breakfast in Port Angelas, a rustic cabin on the beach. It never crossed my mind you would plan this kind of a trip. It was the final nail in the coffin. We are just too different."

I could see the pain in his face. I hated to do this to him, but I wasn't happy and hadn't been for longer than I care to admit. We had just been existing, been happy with just settling for each other.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just can't do it anymore. I'm unhappy."

"What about Charlie? He's gonna be heartbroken."

He was grasping at straws.

"He'll be fine. Somehow he'll manage to get over it."

"What about all the money I spent on this fishing trip? You have no idea the strings I had to pull to put this all together in such a short time. I mean to think I put my heart and soul into making this a memorable anniversary and you , well, you've made it memorable."

"Don't do this. We can still be great friends. I just can't do this with you anymore." I motioned my hands between the two of us. "Take Billy with you. You know he would love it."

"Fine! Do what you need to do. But don't come running back to me once you've whored yourself around Forks."

Unbelievable.

"Ok, I'm walking away now. Be bitter. I don't have to care anymore."

"Wait, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please can't we talk?" He begged.

I saw the hurt wash across his face, and for a moment I felt a pang of guilt. Then I thought of everything he had just said to me and I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him anymore.

Without another word I turned around and walked to my truck. I couldn't let myself be dragged back into a relationship which made me unhappy. I wanted something more, somebody who knew what my likes and dislikes were. Someone who loved me for me, not what they wanted me to be.

Once I got to my truck I allowed myself a final peek at Jake through my rearview mirror. He had walked into his garage and was trashing it. Throwing things haphazardly. Things he had put a lot of work into were getting thrown into the ground. I had to get out of here before I ran back saying I was sorry, because it wasn't the truth. I would only say it to stop his hurting and that would only continue mine.

I started my truck and slowly pulled away from Jake's house. I couldn't believe that had all just happened. I always figured Jake and I would be a perfect match. I mean when I say we knew each other our whole life, I mean literally we have know each other since we were babies. We had always just been good buddies. It wasn't until my break up with Mike that I even looked at Jake in a romantic way.

Ugh, Mike. Another one of my epic romantic fails. He was way too full of himself, thought he was God's gift to women. Charlie, my dad, set me up with him. Thought he was a great catch. The fact that his parents own the local sporting good store had nothing to do with it I'm sure. I was just about to dump his sorry ass when I caught him with an old school mate, Jessica, making out in his car. My dad still thinks he walks on water.

Before him was Tyler. No body could sorrier than Tyler. He apologized for everything. It was so annoying. I have my friend Angela to thank for those six months of pure torture. She thought we would be a good match, of course we would have been, if dying by apology was a goal of mine. When I broke up with him he just kept saying sorry, over and over. It was maddenly unnerving.

So to say the least, when Jake and I finally hooked up I was relieved. How could things go too terribly wrong. We already knew about each others past, and about all our faults. But that thought process blew up right in my face. From day one he treated me no differently that if I were just one of the guys. Which when I was just his friend was not a big deal. But when you start sleeping with each other, I expect things to change a bit. Maybe instead a friendly pat on the back I wanted a real hug, one that warms you from the inside. Or maybe taking me out for dinner every once in a blue moon instead of bringing home a bleedng dead fish, bird, or deer for me to cook. The more I thought of all the little things that got to me over the past two years, the more upset I got at Jake and myself. I couldn't believe I let myself be this miserable for this long.

On top of all that was going through my mind, it was beginning to snow. My old truck could barely handle when it rained, which is always, but now I had to travel back to Forks in the snow. It seemed like it was just getting worse by the minute. Seriously could my luck get any worse? The day I finally decide to leave Jake and storm out in a very dramatic temper tantrum (well at least in my head it was) the state of Washington decides it will take it's yearly dose of snow.

Just then an annoying beeping sound came from my radio.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_This is a SAM97.9 weather alert brought to you by Dazzled._

Seriously , they are plugging some knick knack store in the middle of a blizzard.

_Due to high winds and heavy snow fall roads are being closed across Clallam County. If you are currently traveling please be advised that road condition are extremely slick and have very poor visibility. Emergency travel only._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

They repeated the message a few more time before it went back to playing some crappy country song.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I was closer to La Push, but I knew I couldn't go back there. Jake would for sure talk me into going on his stupid trip and I'd be going right back down the rabbit hole. But I wasn't sure if I could make it back to Forks. It rarely ever snows here and when it did I would just stay home. I could barely walk in snow, let alone drive in it.

I decided I would just creep along. It's not like there are many other idiots out on the road right now. If there are they are likely doing the same thing I am.

I was going at a steady pace of 15 mph, when another warning came over the radio 20 minutes later stating that the snow was accumulating and visibility getting worse. I wish I had turned around and gone back to Jake's place. Now I was neither closer or further from either Forks or La Push, just pretty much smack dab in the middle. And as if the weather heard the announcement it started snowing harder to where my wind shield wipers were having trouble keeping up. I could barely see two feet in front of me, and the road was getting slicker. On top of that the wind had picked up and I was having a hard time controlling my truck on the icy roads. Whichever way the wind blew I was sent hurdling in that direction.

Even though my situation right now couldn't get any worse, I had to laugh. The weather outside mimicked my life, completely out of my control. Everything I had done had been because someone else had told me I should or thought they knew what I wanted. I didn't even know what I wanted, how would anyone else know? And there lied my problem. What did I want?

I had always been so worried about everyone else that I never took a step back to ask what I wanted. My dad for example, had to maintain his bachelor status by never learning to cook anything besides Ramen noodles or making a check out to the Forks Diner. So when I came to live with him my junior year, I started making the dinners. Then it turned into doing the laundry and making sure the house was clean. Don't get me wrong I don't mind doing those things, but they were for Charlie. I had become his caregiver. Most parents had to force their children to do chores, I had to do them or they wouln't get done. And my mother, well she's a whole different story. I was the adult in our relationship. She'd come up with a zany idea and talk her down from it. She would stay out all night, I'd be home pacing the hallway wondering if she was ok. Even in my romantic relationships I was more worried about the other person happiness than ever stopping to consider my own. Hell, I couldn't even tell you if I've ever had an orgasm. I think that speaks for itself. My friend Alice always told me it you have to question whether you had one or not, you didn't.

I was so sick of being everybody's babysitter. It was time for me, Bella Marie Swan to stand up and say "fuck you all, it's my way or no way". Well maybe not in those exact words, but you get the idea.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts because the next thing I knew I felt a huge push and suddenly I was sliding sideways on the road. I didn't have time to react everything happened to fast. One minute I was driving slowly and cautiously the next I'm sliding off the road into the ditch.

I suddenly came to a crashing halt. I don't know if I hit a tree or a street sign, I did know that it hurt like hell. I heard popping and snapping sounds all around me. I honestly didn't know which sounds belonged to the car and which were coming from my body. What I did know is I could smell blood. Not good, that was definitely coming from me. Cars don't bleed do they? Oh god, I have a concussion, I'm wondering if cars have a circulatory system. And let's not forget I'm talking to myself.

Am I saying all this out loud?

"Oh my god, I am" I started to panic and couldn't control my breathing." I'm hyperventilating. Quick, what did you learn in Health class? Put your head between your knees, right!" I went to move and realized quickly that might be big mistake. "What if I have a neck injury? If you can't breathe it doesn't matter it you've broke your neck." I quickly reasoned.

I quickly moved my head around, and when I was sure I didn't have any broken disk in my neck, I tried to move my head between my knees. My actions were thwarted again when I saw I was pinned beneath the dash.

"Oh my god, I can't feel my legs!" I started to thrash violently hoping to somehow wiggle free of my confines. Shooting pains were traveling up and down my legs. " Wait, I can feel my legs. Fuck! That hurts!"

I didn't know what else to do. I was obviously stuck here until someone found me. Someone would find me right?

The roads are closed. I was going to die in my car. I would be the only person in the history of Washington state to die in the snow. I did the only logical thing I could think of.

I cried.

I cried until I ran out of tears, that or they froze up, I'm not really sure.

I had to try to get out of here. I had to know I gave it my best effort. So I tried once more to free my legs. I braced my self for the pain and pulled as hard as I could. I heard a ripping sound and felt something warm trickle down my leg. I was afraid to look down, but knew I had to access the damage.

I had sliced my leg open pretty good. Enough that the smell of my blood this time was making me dizzy. My eyelids felt droopy and my breathing hard.

Then nothing.

Complete darkness.

Maybe I'd dreamt the whole thing. I would wake up in my warm bed. Still thinking of the endless possibilities of the trip Jake had planned. And when I arrived to greet him, he would have a bouquet of Calla Lilys for me, only to throw them aside to scoop my in his arms and give a hug worth a more than any dollar amount. He would tell me he's got a romantic weekend planned and hope I packed plenty of lingerie, because where we were going that's all I would need.

"..Miss? Can you hear me?"

"Dad, go away I'm sleeping. You're ruining my dream."

I heard a laugh I didn't recognize, but it was the most angelic, soothing laugh I'd ever heard. I must still me dreaming.

"Ok, sweetheart, whatever you say. I'm gonna get you nice and warm, but this might hurt a bit."

I opened my eyes enough to see my handsome stranger's face. He was beautiful. Flawless skin. Piercing green eyes. He had a crooked smile that could melt the snow right off my truck. I'd never seen somebody so perfect. I was definitely still dreaming, but if this is what I got to look at, I'll take unconsciousness any day.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are Angel." I liked dream Bella. I was so much braver, and suave.

His brows furrowed in confusion, but then gave me that crooked smile once more.

I really hoped I was in a coma. I never wanted to wake up if I never got to see this beautiful creature again.

"One. Two. Three."

He pulled me out of the truck and I'd never felt more pain in my whole life. I cried out in pain loud enough to wake any bears that might have been hibernating. But quickly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. He was warm and I felt instantly at ease.

"You're bleeding."

"No shit Sherlock. I wrecked my damn truck." I sounded drunk. Ok, scratch the suave, but definitely braver.

I followed his eyed down to my thigh, and saw my blood soaked jeans.

"No, no, no. No more blood. I can't....."

Darkness again.

Every now and again I would come out of my self induced coma to hear heavy breathing and the sound of my harrowing stranger's snow pants as he walked. It felt as if we had been walking for hours. And in one of my brief moments of awareness I'm pretty sure I asked him if he was "Goddamn Grizzly Adams and had to pick the farthest cave to live in." He just chuckled and kept on trekking.

The next few hours, or days even were a blur. I honestly felt like I might actually be in a coma and would never wake up. I remember my handsome rescuer doing something with my leg. Whatever he was attempting to do was probably unsuccessful. I clearly remember telling him to "back up off me, you ain't no damn doctor." No more listening to crappy rap music before I go to bed, that is a given. If I ever woke up that is.

The last thing I remember is being laid down in what felt like a cloud. I've never been in something so comfortable. I could stay here forever.

Beside the whole running off the road, this was the best dream ever.

**A/N Ok, so please let me know what you think. I live and breathe off of reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I DO OWN EVERY SEASON OF FRIENDS ON DVD.**

My head throbbed. My leg burned. My whole body was sore. My face felt like it had been through a blender.

In short I felt like hell.

I was afraid to open my eyes. I didn't know what condition my body would actually be in. I knew my mind was probably scrambled, I could vaguely remember some of the hallucination I had. I remember my handsome faced angel. Boy, when I go crazy I go all out. Part of me wished I had stayed unconscious just so when I did eventually die, his face would be the last face I saw.

Yep, my mind was long gone. I was probably a vegetable. Well, no that can't be right I wouldn't be thinking all of this if I was a vegetable. I don't think. Maybe the fact that I was thinking this proves I am a vegetable. Why do they call you a vegetable?

I didn't feel cold, which was odd considering I should be freezing my ass off. My truck couldn't still by running and producing heat could it. Wait, I was too comfortable to still be in my truck.

I was dead.

Was I in heaven, hell, or purgatory? Felt like purgatory. Nothing was great about how I felt, but I certainly didn't feel like I was in hell. Or maybe this was my hell, to be constantly wondering if I was in hell.

In death I repeat myself a lot. This could get annoying.

Never mind, definitely hell.

I opened my eyes and saw only darkness. Honestly, is this what all the fuss what about. There were no flames, sharp pitch forks, no angry old guy running around with a sharp tail and horns. Beside me annoying myself this wasn't so bad. I could deal.

That was until out of nowhere there was a blinding light. My eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Holy shit!!! That burns. Ok, ok, hell is bad hell is bad. Please let me go back to just annoying myself." I screamed.

"Sorry let me dim them. I didn't realize you were really awake." A voice said.

It was my angel. Maybe I was in Heaven after all. No, back in purgatory. I was going to be tortured by his sweet voice until I begged to go to hell.

The lights dimmed and my eyes slowly adjusted. I looked around the room I was in and was surprised at how anally organized it was. There was no clothes hanging out of the dressers, or shoes scattered all over the floor. I might need to reconsider, this might actually be hell. I was going to be forced to be organized. I shuddered at the thought.

The bed then moved shifting my attention to that location. I saw my rescuer. Wait, what?

"Fuck, you're real?"

He laughed, and it was the same laugh I remembered by my truck. Light and airy, almost magical.

My inner thoughts are seriously a little gay at times, even for me.

"I am real. Although are you really awake this time?"

"What?"

I was confused as hell. There's that word again, hell.

"I few times I have had a full on conversation with you only to find you were still out of it. Just want to make sure this time. You seem pretty aware though."

"So I'm not a vegetable. I'm mean like brain damaged, you know they call you a vegetable. I'm not really sure why." Oh my god I'm rambling. " I mean it's not like you are really a tomato or anything, well a tomato is a fruit, so I guess a carrot." I can't stop, my mouth has a mind of it's own. "But I'm really ok?"

"Relatively speaking yes you are ok. I think you have a mild concussion, and some pretty bad cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal perfectly. Your leg got the worst of it, it got pretty tore up." He stopped and looked me right square in the eyes. His eyes were still the hypnotizing green I remembered from what I thought was just a good dream. "And, they call you a vegetable because you would be in what's called a vegetative state."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but my father was. I picked up a lot of things from him."

"Oh" I paused to think about what he said. It made sense I suppose. Of course I made myself sound like a rambling idiot just to find out something simple like that. Well maybe it wasn't that simple, I mean his father is a doctor. Father! Charlie! "Oh god, Charlie! He has got to be freaking out. I need to call him."

"Woah, settle down. I'm afraid to tell you, but the phone lines are down. The bad weather has shut down most of Washington."

"Then give me my cell phone" I demanded.

"Sorry, casualty of the crash. It's in bad shape. You should consider a closed casket funeral." I narrowed my eyes at him. I did not appreciate the joke.

"I seriously need to contact my family. They are going to be so worried."

"And I'm seriously not joking. We are on lock down. You are snowed in with me sweetheart."

It irritated me that he called me sweetheart. It was cute when I thought I was dying. It's not so cute when you are alive, well and wanting to get home.

"Ok, fine. How long is my sentence?"

"Oh now it's a sentence. Our previous conversation would suggest that you wouldn't mind spending some time with an angel."

I closed my eyes willing this all to just go away when I opened them. No such luck. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me with his lop sided grin.

"I was knocked stupid." I stated flatly.

He laughed again. This time it wasn't so angelic. I imagine that this is what the devil's laugh sounded like. At first it's alluring and you want to hear it again. Then you do and you want pull your ears off so you can't hear it anymore.

"You crack me up."

"Well I'm glad I could entertain you. Tommorrow's show will consist of me kicking your ass. Show starts at seven don't be late."

He laughed even more. It was seriously irritating.

When he finally stopped he answered my question.

"Weather reports said it could be just a few more days, or if the winds shifts again, weeks."

"WEEKS!"

"Don't worry. It looks like the clouds are clearing up. You'll be home in no time." He replied kindly, too kindly after the way I'd been treating him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude. It's just been a really bad day. Well wait, what day is it? How long was I not a carrot?"

"Not that long, it's about four in the morning."

"That early? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Well first you are in my bed, and second I'm still not sure wheather or not you have a concussion, so I've been checking o you every half hour or so."

"Now I really feel bad for being such a bitch. Take your bed back I will go sleep on a couch or floor or bearskin rug, whatever else you have." I moved to get off the bed and he shot up and tried to stop me. It wasn't until my feet hit the floor that I realized how badly my leg hurt. I toppled in to a heap not one foot from the bed.

"Owwwwww" I screamed.

"You really need to stay put until your leg is a bit more healed. Or at least let me help you move around." He bent down to pick me up and before I could protest he had me back into his bed and covered up.

"Um, I hate to do this, but I need to get up again."

"You gonna make a run for it?" He smiled

"Bathroom?"

"Ah, well I'll get you there, but what you do after that I will be no part of."

After he successfully carried me to the bathroom without incident, I settled back into his bed. I was actually quite cozy and I would have hated to give it up. Actually every thing about this place screamed cozy, almost homey.

"Mind if I take a look at your leg? I have tried to before but you were quite adamant that I didn't." He looked up at me from his perch on the edge of the bed and smiled. That damn smile would be the death of me, if I wasn't already dead that is. I was still undecided.

"I would really like to know your name before I let you look down my pants."

He just stared at me.

"Ok, I'll go first. Bella Swan." I paused and waited. Nothing. "This is where you talk. Here I'll start for you. My name is….."

"Sorry, ummmm, Edward uh……. Edward."

No last name?

"Ok Edward Edward, you may look at it now." I pulled back the sheets once more so he could take a look and noticed I was not in the same worn out jeans I was earlier. I hadn't noticed this when I had used the bathroom. I blushed realizing that he had probably been the one to change them. "Uh, thanks for the sweat pant."

"Oh uh, no problem." He looked down, obviously as embarrassed as I was. " You were pretty freaked out about the blood as it was. I didn't think you would like staying in those pants with how bloodstained they were. I'm gonna have to pull down the waist ok?"

"Nothing you haven't seen before." I joked

He brought his hands up to my waist and started to pull them down. His hands were a little on the cold side, but his touch still sent a shock right through my body. He pulled away for a second and shook his head almost like he felt it too. When he got my pants down to where he could see my wound I was never so thankful that I had prepared my body for a "romantic" weekend with Jake, otherwise this would be extremely embarrassing.

"I'm going try to get this cleaned up for you, and bandaged up."

He walked out of the room and returned with a bowl and washcloth. He dipped in the cloth and rung it out and I found myself mesmerized. Every move he made was slow and precise, done with such care. Maybe on second thought I could get lucky and the wind will change forcing me to stay longer.

When the damp cloth touched my bare leg it was slightly warm. It felt good on my aching bones, I inhaled deep and relished in the relief it gave me. I honestly didn't know if it was Edward's touch or the warmth of the cloth, but I 'd take it. I slowly started to relax, and sank into the plush pillow behind me. I inhaled deep once again and was pleasantly surprised by the aroma of his pillow. It was nothing I'd ever smelt before, almost sweet. Jake's bed always smelled of sweat, fish, and animal guts. I shivered at the memory.

"You cold?" his velvety voice broke me from my thoughts.

"No, it's just, uh, never mind."

I'm an idiot.

"You can tell me. Is it the bed? Pillow?"

"No, it's stupid just forget about it." He raised and eyebrow at me and just started. "Ok, it's just, your pillow smells really good."

Yep complete idiot. Why couldn't I just lie and say I was cold.

"Oh" he looked utterly confused.

"Damnit! I freaked you out. I'm sorry. Kick me out into the snow. I'll hobble to the highway show my good leg and get a ride back home."

He started laughing then. It was beautiful once more. I can't believe I ever thought this sounded like the devil.

"No, you shivered. That's an odd reaction to smell."

"Well I was comparing" I reasoned.

"Comparing? With what? To who?"

Yeah I can sure put my foot in my mouth.

"My boy..er.. ex boyfriend. His bed, well it never smelled this good."

"Well I guess it's a good thing he's an ex."

He continued working on my leg. I winced every now and again when he would hit a particularly sore spot. He would react immediately and soften his touch. Once he had me all cleaned up he waited for it to dry before bandaging it .

Awkward silence filled the room.

"So is that why you had such a bad day?" Edward said, finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you started to say boyfriend, but corrected yourself and said ex. You get dumped. Because that would explain some of the insults and name calling you were throwing around while you were out."

Damn my sleeptalking.

"Yeah, sorta. Except I dumped his sorry ass." I pronounced proudly.

"Good for you. He didn't deserve you if he couldn't even have clean sheets."

We smiled at each other and in that smile I realized I had done the right thing. It took a complete stranger telling me this for it to really sink in, but I was happy with the decision I made. He didn't deserve me.

As odd as it sounds I'm thankful I wrapped my truck around a tree, or whatever instead of turning around and going back to Jake. If I had, I'd be sitting in a tent out in the middle of nowhere with only Jake's hairy body to keep my warm. I was much happier having totaled my dear, sweet truck and having the pleasure of Edward's chilly hands on my exposed leg.

I yawned then and it hit me how tired I really was. I couldn't have been getting that good of a sleep if I was having full blown conversations with Edward. Oh and sleep fighting with Jake.

"Let's get that leg wrapped up. You need to sleep and I have and intensive game of Tetris to catch up on."

He gently wrapped the gauze around my leg, almost so tenderly that I felt myself dozing off. He helped me get readjusted back into bed and turned to leave the room. It was almost romantic. I felt like he forgot to kiss me goodnight after tucking me in.

"Goodnight Bella"

The way my name rolled off of his tongue sent a shiver down my spine.

"Goodnight, Edward."

I drifted off easily. My dreams immediately consumed me. I had always been an vivid dreamer, I was able to remember most of them. This one started off particulary strange.

I was back in high school, sitting at the table Alice and I had shared for four years. Things were different though, something was off.

I looked around and nothing out of the ordinary caught my eye. You still had Mike sitting with all the cheerleaders worshipping the ground he walked on. And Angela over in her corner with the AV geeks. She was waving at me, I gave her a small wave back. Tyler, Lauren and Jessica sat by themselves talking about how everyone else were such losers. Looking back now I can see why Tyler was always so apologetic, he probably was constantly groveling at Jess and Laurens feet, the She Devils of Forks High.

Then the cafeteria doors opened and Edward walked in. He was just as beautiful in my dream, only paler. He walked by with such confidence. Everybody watched as he gracefully walked across the room. It was as if his feet didn't touch the ground, like he was floating. He made it to a table in the back corner never meeting anyone's glance.

Everything after that went by so fast. Edward was a vampire, Jacob was a werewolf. Edward liked me, then hated me, then loved me, then left me, and finally loved me again. Jacob was a pest, like in real life, just much hairier. He constantly was challenging Edward for my affection, needless to say Edward always won.

I almost died, a lot. Vampires were after me every time I turned around. I guess that's what happens when you surround yourself with mythical creatures. I visited Italy. It looked just how the Travel Channel said it would look. I married Edward, Jake was pissed, naturally. We went on a n exotic honeymoon on some island. It was wonderful. And by wonderful I mean pillow biting, head board breaking wonderful. Everything was perfect.

Then the dream turned. I was pregnant with some kind of mutant half breed. I was slowly dying but I refused to let anyone help me. I wanted to keep this thing. I was getting worse as time progressed, the thing was killing me. Edward was torn, Jake was by my side the whole time.

I woke up screaming when I realized Jake had taken a liking to my new daughter. That was just creepy.

Edward rushed into his room in a panic.

"Are you okay?" All I could do was laugh. This had been one of the most ridiculous dreams I had ever had. "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought."

This only made me laugh harder. Edward was so much like dream Edward. Always so caring and worried.

"Weird dream" I managed to get out between laughs.

"What about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It was so out in left field even I don't believe it."

"I"l get it out of you, someday. Maybe you'll talk about it in your sleep?"

"Ugh! I just won't go back to sleep. What do you have to say about that?"

"I say you are still in desperate need of some sleep"

I yawned as if on cue. I hated that I had proved his point for him.

"Ok, ok fine. But no funny business while I'm sleeping. If I wake up with you trying to coax answers out of me I'll kick you with my good leg."

"Deal. Now sleep."

"Yes sir." I mock saluted him and settled back into bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." I heard him say as I drifted back to sleep.

Was is scary to think I could get use to this.

**A/N I hope Bella's thoughts weren't to sporatic for you. I was trying to portray her as still a little out of it. I know I tend to ramble and think stupid things when I'm not quite awake or tired. **

**Please review, your input means alot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I DO OWN A CAT NAMED BUDDY WHO LOOKS LIKE THE PET CEMETARY CAT.**

I woke up and the smell of bacon immediately hit my nose. I love bacon. More than a normal person should. You want to torture me, tie me to a chair with a plate of bacon just out of reach. I would tell you anything you wanted to know just to get my hands on that greasy, fat filled slice of pig.

I didn't know if I should try to get up on my own again as the last time I did I fell right on my ass. I also didn't want to bother Edward. He'd been too nice to me, more than I deserved him to be. It's not his fault I can't go home. Maybe this is all for the best, some time away from everyone so I can sort things out myself. If I was home right now Charlie would be desperately trying to convince me to take Jake back, pleading his side without even really knowing the half of it. On the other side of that coin I would have Alice dragging me out to meet a new guy like five minutes after I told her we split. Yeah, this might just turn into a blessing in disguise.

I finally gathered enough courage to move my leg and was surprised that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had previously. There was still a noticeable throb where the cut was, but it was manageable. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, took a deep breath and gently placed my legs on the cold wooden floor. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt like a son of a bitch, but I could hobble to the kitchen.

I followed my nose to kitchen and the closer I got a heard a familiar tune playing. I rounded the last corner and saw Edward on the other side of the breakfast bar with his back to me sans shirt. I have to say he was probably one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen in my whole life. Every movement his body made seem to make the muscle in his back ripple and contort. It was beautiful, that was the only word I could use to describe it. I could faintly hear him singing along with the song I now had identified and Sister Hazel's "Your Winter". I could have stood there forever and watch him, but my damn leg was throbbing and I needed to sit down before I fell down.

"I would have thought you being a mountain man and all you would be partial to some country music."

He turned around fast dropping what ever was in his hand making a loud crashing sound as it hit the floor.

"Jesus!! You scared me." He had his hand resting on his chest, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said honestly.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed you know." He looked somewhat disappointed, I felt bad. I'm not entirely sure why, but seeing his face like that was just heartbreaking.

"Well if I hadn't smelled my weakness I would still be out like a light." I tried to keep it light hoping that it might improve his mood some. I t seemed to work, his mouth lifted slightly to one side and he gave me one of the most mouthwatering smirks ever.

"Well," He paused to look at me dead on with those enticing green eyes and then a huge smile went across his face. "Had you waited, you would have been served this in bed. But seeing as you are already up, come sit over here at the bar."

I wanted to kick myself. Served breakfast in bed by a Greek god, what else could a girl ask for? See, bacon, I lose to it every time.

Edward came over to help me across the rest of the room and into a chair. He had yet to put a shirt on so my hands got to feel him flesh to flesh, it sent a shiver down my spine the very moment our skin touched. His skin was smooth as marble and as white as porcelain. I found myself just circling his back with my fingers. After a few moments I realized what I was doing and stopped turning my head to the ground so he wouldn't see my embarrassment. I looked up through my hair and I swear I could see a smirk forming on his lips.

Smug bastard.

"So, shouldn't you be, like tanner?" I looked up at him as I sat down and saw his brow furrow. "I mean, you're out here playing Little House on the Prairie all day, I would think you'd be a tad darker from being outside a lot."

He looked confused. I thought it was a pretty straight forward question. I'm not asking him what the square root of pi is.

"It's February Bella. I don't do much role playing in the winter."

Fuck!

Did I leave my brain back with my truck? Of course it's too cold to be outside, chopping wood, with out a shirt, with sweat pouring down his perfect chest and dampening the hair leading down toward a tall peak of perfect manhood.

"Bella?"

Whoa, where did that come from?

"Hmm, what? I'm sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"About"

"Dante's Peak"

"The movie?"

"No" Ha! Let him think about that for awhile. He started to open his mouth, but I beat him to it. I needed to change the subject before my face turned a permanent shade of red. "Now where is this bacon? You've got my mouth watering and I am not a patient person. Especially when it comes to bacon."

"Ahh, your weakness Miss Swan? What a valuable piece of information."

"Use it wisely. I've been know to kill for a piece of greasy pig."

He laughed and I was glad I was able to shift the conversation. I don't know why that came out of my mouth. I'm never that brave or forward. Something about him just brings out the snarky, horny, bitch inside me. I feel like I have those little characters on my shoulder. On the left I have good, virginal Bella, and on the right a leather clad bitch from hell. Apparently Virginal Bella went on vacation.

"So what do you do up here all by yourself? It's got to get hella boring."

Hella? Really? I'm such a dork.

"Um actually it's uh, hella peaceful." He smirked as he placed a plateful of food in front of me. He'd made a whole feast. It was piled with bacon, eggs, sausage, and what appeared to be blueberry pancakes. I'm never leaving. I hope the snow never melts and I am stuck here with this Greek God serving me breakfast every day.

"This looks delicious. Thank you, ya know for all this. I probably don't deserve it, but it is much appreciated either way."

"Your welcome. And you do deserve it; you're the nicest damsel in distress I've picked up on the side of the road."

"Wow, you must pick up some huge thunder cunts then!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I just said that. What was I thinking? "Sorry, I have no brain filter around you. I'm not usually so crass."

"You've sworn worse than a sailor since I brought you here, I really don't expect that to change."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm assuming the kind of women you bring here. I just met you; you probably have a very nice girlfriend."

"I haven't brought a girl here in…. well… never. I guess my mom but she doesn't count, she's a mom. I don't really date."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped. How could he be single?

"Uh, no"

"Well what the hell is wrong with the women you know? They blind? Or are you some kind of axe murdering, herpes carrying, son of a white supremist kind of guy?"

"Is that a compliment, I'm not really sure?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm just really shocked. The girls I know would be drooling over you the minute they saw you. And you're not only hot, but nice. I never knew such a man existed!" Bella meet shovel, you'll be spending a lot of time together as Bella here has a large hole to dig her self into. Ugh! After that little confession I'm sure things won't be awkward at all the next few days, or worse weeks.

"I guess thanks then."

"Seriously, how are you single? You're, like, perfect." That's right Bella, just dig that hole deeper. "I mean these pancakes are to die for. I'm thinking of sneaking you out in my purse when I leave."

He just laughed. Thank god! I can't believe some of the things coming out of my mouth. It just keeps getting worse, if I were him I'd have me committed.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

That did it. The orange juice I had just taken a drink of went flying from my mouth and across the table. What the hell? He can't just say things like that to me. Before I could even react or produce any more word vomit Edward was at my side rubbing my back.

"You ok?"

"Swallowed wrong." I managed to garble out. I collected myself and decided I wasn't done with the stupid questions. "Why?"

He looked suddenly uncomfortable. Did he just say it to be nice? I'm such a fool to think someone as gorgeous as Edward would even look twice at me. I'm a complete utter mess, both inside and out.

"Why what? Why I'm still single? Why I have terrible taste in women? Why I would go home with you? Or why my father is a white supremist?"

"Well, all of the …..wait what? You're father really is a white supremist? I didn't mean anything by my comment I swear. The bald head probably really fits his personality. Not that he has a bad personality, mind you. Not that having a bald head insinuates you have a bad personality. In fact how would I know, I don't even know your father." And the words just keeps spilling out.

"Bella, stop. I'm kidding, my dad is no such thing. The hospital would probably frown on a bald headed, tattooed surgeon. He does wear a lot of white though."

"Oh, right, doctor. You know not all KKK members have a shit ton of tattoos." Why, why do these things come out of my mouth. Like he gives a crap that I was bored one Sunday and watch hour after hour of a KKK special on the History channel.

"I'm gonna take your word for that. Now for your other questions I'm only going to answer one."

"Ok, do I get to choose with one?"

"No"

I was a little disappointed, I sort of wanted to know why he would go home with me. I don't' know why, I would have chickened out at the last minute and asked a different one.

Seconds went by. Edward said nothing. It looked as though he was torn on what to say, how much information to give away. Can't say I blame him. Since he brought me here I have been nothing but a pain in the ass, crabby bitch. If I were him I would tread carefully on what I divulged to a crack pot like me.

"You fascinate me" was all he said when he finally spoke. " You are clever, witty, independent, and breathtakingly gorgeous. And you don't even realize it." It was as if he was talking to himself now. " You challenge me like no one has before and I've know you conscious for not even a full day. You've rubbed off on me, now I'm rambling. Anyway, that's why I'd let you fold me up and take me away in your purse. Well maybe not the purse you have with you, it's pretty gross."

I knew he was trying to lighten the mood after his little confession, but I was still trying to wrap my head around what he just said. Breathtakingly gorgeous, is he blind? I'm boring, everything about me screams boring! My mousy brown hair, that matches my ugly brown eyes. I'm as pale as some goth chicks makeup, and my body is nothing to be admired. I'm plain, nothing breathtaking about me.

"Say something" I realized then that he was playing with my hair as his eyes bore into mine waiting for some sort of reaction.

"I don't know what to say. Know one has ever said anything like that to me before. I'm flattered, but that's not me. That person you just described, it's not me. I'm shy, I fumble over my words, and about as plain as plain can get. I understand if you're just trying to be nice. You don't want to piss off a person you might have to spend a good amount of time with."

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. And I'm sad for you that no one has ever told you what has become completely obvious to me the last two days. I can promise you I am not just saying these things to appease you."

My heart was racing. How do you respond to something that sounds like it came directly out of a Shakespearean play. I could feel his hand still stroking and twirling my hair. Finally I gathered up the courage to look up at him. He was smiling from ear to ear. I knew it, he was just joking around with me. He was going to bust out laughing, teasing me for falling for his lame lines. I wanted to run back to his room and bury my head in his pillow.

Before I could say another word he brought both hands up to cradle my face and a determined look crossed over his face. I knew this look, Jake always got it before he stuck his tongue down my throat and slobbered all over my like a damn dog. I wanted to run, but another part of me wanted to stay and have a little fun.

I didn't make a decision fast enough, because the next thing I knew Edwards cold lips were softly pressed against mine. I could have melted right there, his lips were perfect. And before I could stop myself I was kissing him back, moving in a rhythm that seemed too smooth and easy. As if we had done this countless times before.

He hands moved from my face to the back of my head, grabbing a hold of my hair and bring my face closer. I half expected this to hurt but even in being rough Edward was ever the gentleman and made sure I was in no pain. His body was pressed against mine, well as much as it could be with me sitting on a barstool and him towering over me, but even still I could feel how much this was effecting him, and holy shit did it feel like I was effecting something rather large.

I moaned into his mouth as he grinded up against me. He started to trail his tongue along my bottom lip asking permission to enter. I badly wanted to scream "Hell Yes!", but it didn't seem appropriate. Instead I opened my mouth to him and let his warm, bacon tasting tongue enter my mouth.

Another moan spills from my mouth, which incidentally causes another thigh quivering pelvic thrust from Edward. I try to widen my legs a bit so his can have better access but my knee hit the breakfast bar. I let out a frustrated moan and it doesn't take Edward long to realize what the problem is and remedy it. He picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the couch next to a fireplace, and lays me down gently. Never breaking from my lips he settled in between my legs and grinds in to me.

"Holy shit Edward." I mumble into his mouth as the smug bustard smirked into mine.

"I want to make you cum Bella."

All I could do is whimper. Somehow hearing something so naughty spill from Edward's mouth made my panties dripping wet.

"Is that ok?" Always the gentlemen.

I nodded even though I'm sure if my Virginal Bella were not on vacation she would be screaming whore at me. Kinky Bella on the other hand was doing back flips.

He lips moved from mine and made there way down to my collar bone, a place I never thought was that erotic but holy shit I was going to ruin his couch soon if he kept going at this pace.

While he lips did their magic his hand started a downward trail toward the elastic waistband of my borrowed sweats. With each feather touch of his fingers my legs twitched and my breath became shorter. His hand finally made it's way under and toward the apex of my thighs. I held my breath in anticipation but felt short changed when he started to caress my inner thigh instead. I moaned in frustration.

"Patience love."

Love? A girl could get used to that pet name.

His hands trailed up and down my thigh as his mouth worked over my neck and collar bone area. It became increasingly unbearable and I started to thrust my hips up hoping to move his hands over to where I wanted it. I thought it worked when his fingers trailed in closer to my throbbing bud but he skipped over that and his hand instead landed on my other thigh. Pain shot through my body and I though I was going to die. Well, slight exaggeration, but it hurt like a son of a bitch. I had forgotten about my bandaged up leg.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"I said patience, it will be worth it I promise." He looked up at me and saw the tears threatening to fall and fear immediately set in. "Bella I'm sorry. Too fast?"

I couldn't help but laugh. His brow furrowed and I could tell he didn't find the humor in the situation.

"No, that's not it. My leg, it's still a little sore. It hurt that's all."

His eyes widened and he lifted up my sweats to take a look.

"Damn, I forgot about that. It looks ok, I didn't do any damage. Talk about a mood killer, huh?"

"Oh no you don't. Steer clear of my bum leg, but you sir are not going to get me all worked up and not get to the finale."

A smile grew across his face and his lips attacked mine. Too soon he pulled away and I pouted out my lips hoping to entice him back in.

"Be careful Love, that pout is a dangerous weapon. Use it only as necessary."

I was going to snap back at him but before I could he had my bottom lip sucked in between his. I couldn't hold back the whimpering moan that escaped my mouth. Just as he released my lip his fingers dove into me. I hadn't even realized his hand had made it's way back down my pants.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Does that feel good Bella?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Fuck yeah it does. Now shut up!"

He let out a small laugh but continued to pump his fingers in and out of my soaking wet pussy. I normally would be freaking out at this point, getting all self conscious and crap, but I was feeling too much pleasure to care. I honestly didn't think it could get better than this, that was until Edward moved his thumb lightly over my clit. My hips raised up off the couch and my legs were quivering uncontrollably at this point. He started with just quick grazes across my bundle of nerves but quickly started rubbing small circles that grew in pressure with every pass.

It wasn't long before I started feeling my stomach tightening. Every muscle in my body was screaming for a release, but I didn't want to. I wanted to feel this way forever. My self induced orgasm had never felt even close to the same. I was on cloud nine, nothing could pull me down.

"Bella," Except for a god himself.

"Hmm" I mumbles in response.

"Let go."

With those two words he pulled his fingers out of me and pinched my clit between his thumb and index finger. That was my undoing. My body exploded and every nerve ending from my head to my toes was tingling. Edward was now gently rubbing me bringing me down from my euphoric high, as my legs went arms and legs went slack.

"I feel like Gumby." I mused mostly to myself.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing Edward. An absolutely mind numbing, toe tingling, great thing."

"Good, because I plan a repeat performance."

A huge grin spread across my face. I feel like a gigantic slut, and it's the greatest feeling in the world right now.

**A/N SORRY IS ALL I CAN SAY. I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER, THINGS JUST HAPPENED. IT WILL BE QUICKER NEXT TIME. ANYONE KNOW A GOOD BETA?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

After our morning activities, Edward insisted I go take a nap to recuperate. I wasn't in the least bit tired but I was out before my head even hit the pillow. I now know what Alice was raving about all those years. Orgasms are great! No, not great, fan fucking tastic! Yet exhausting, my body still felt like putty.

Idea!

Edward should write a book about how to make women dizzy from pleasure. He could call it "Cum for Me". I giggle at myself because it sounds like a really cheesy porno. I would buy four copies. Keep one for myself, because obviously once this snow melts and I'm able to leave Edward will kick me to the curb and I will be forced to imagine my hand as his. I'd send the other three copies to Mike, Tyler, and Jake with a little note on the cover saying "Thought you might need this, Never yours, Bella". Mike and Tyler would probably just look at the pictures and throw it away, but Jake, he would be livid. I always made him believe he was and excellent lover. My guess, the book would go through the window.

I awoke several hours later feeling refreshed. Why did I fight this so much? I just laid there in Edwards's bed for what seemed like forever, going over my life. Pathetic I know. I just don't know how got here, and by here I don't mean Edward's bed, I don't know if I'll ever figure that out. Really though, how did I get to be a twenty three year old nobody. I wanted to go to college, major in English and do a second major in culinary arts, but that never happened. Jake insisted I would be just wasting my time, and the worst part is I believed him. I thought he wanted what was best, not just for me, but for both of us, our future.

I sighed knowing I wasted too many years on Jake. At the time it seemed like the next step in my life. I would date and then marry my dad's best friend's son. We would all live happily ever after, them going hunting and fishing, me staying at home doing nothing. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up, how could I think that's what I wanted. To be someone's housewife.

UGH!

Just then, sitting helplessly in some stranger's bed I made a vow to never take second best again. I was not selling myself short any longer. Alice was going to have to accept my lack of fashion sense and my dad would have to deal with the fact that Jake will never be anything more than a friend. And lastly Jake will need to understand that we are just not meant to be together. I was taking control of my life, starting now!

I flung my legs over the bed, happy with my exciting life decision, when pain shot through my leg.

Damn

"Edward?" I yelled.

Ok I will take control of my life right after Edward redresses my leg.

He ran in with a panicked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My leg, I think it needs to be wrapped again. It hurts a little." I smiled sheepishly at him, knowing that he had wanted to redress my leg before I took a nap and I said I was a big girl and didn't need him to.

"Really?" he smirked at me. "Well let me get you the supplies. I'm sure since you are a big girl of what, twenty two- twenty three, you can manage to wrap it yourself, right?"

"Edwaaarrrdd" I whined. He just cocked his head at me and started for the bathroom, I pulled the only thing I had left in my little ammunition bag out and used it to my full advantage. I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted like Alice taught me.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and huffed into the bathroom returning quickly with the things he needed. He sat on the edge of the bed and before I knew it my sweats were being pulled down and he was taking off the old gauze. I smiled to myself knowing I had won.

"Don't get cocky." He said without looking at me. "Payback is going to be a bitch."

"I'll be looking forward to that." I retorted.

He let a small smile curve across his lips. I felt a surge of empowerment go through my body and I grabbed Edward by the face and practically mounted him. I stared into his deep green orbs for a few seconds, maybe minutes until I finally crashed my lips to his. My leg was burning, but it was the furthest thing from my mind.

Edward scooted back further on the bed and I realized I probably didn't jump on him in the best of position. I'm surprised we both didn't fall to the ground on our asses. It sure didn't stop us from making out like teenagers, I'll tell you that much. My hands went from around his face to grasping his hair like it was my lifeline. His stayed wrapped around my waist. We fit into each other perfectly, like we were pieces to a puzzle and we were the last two connecting pieces. Every move I made, Edward made its equal. If I ground down, he ground up. If I grabbed at his bottom lip, at the same time as if reading my mind sucked on my top. Everything was in sync. I started to sway from is lips and made my way down his fantastic jaw line.

"Bella?" He tried to sound stern, but it came out as more of a moan.

"Mmm?" I hummed as I pulled his earlobe in to my mouth.

"Oh God that feels good."

I smiled a little knowing I did that. I made him feel good. I was some kind of sex goddess. Ok, maybe not really, but I can suck on an earlobe with the best of them.

"Wait, no. That wasn't my point." He said as he tried, rather pitifully, to push me off him.

"I know." I pulled back and smirked at him. " You point is jabbing me in the stomach." I giggled like a little school girl and went back to making jaw porn. Seriously I've never seen a man with such a fucking fantastic jaw.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." And without another word Edward grabbed be tight around my waist and flipped me over so I was under him. He gave me one last mind boggling kiss and pulled away. " Your leg. Wrapped. Now." He demanded, rather breathlessly.

I tried to stifle a laugh but I'm pretty sure he heard it anyway.

"My, my, what has your panties in a twist? So authoritive. What happened to the nice, polite gentleman who use to live here?" I teased.

"He left the moment your dirty mouth walked into this house. He's completely taken over whatever parts you haven't in my mind." I blushed and covered my face with hair. It wasn't long before Edward scooped it back to hang behind my shoulders and down my back, and without any further discussion he began working on my leg.

He did each step with precision and tenderness. As if he were caring for a small child, or wounded animal. As I watched his fingers move, my mind went to images of those same fingers inside me. Moving in and out, curling and uncurling. Without my permission my mouth let a moan escape.

"Did that hurt?" I shook my head, knowing that my face was red as can be. "Ok, well all done. Why don't you get into a change of clothes, I'm sure you'd like to where something a little more your size. In the next room ever there is a closet full of clothes to choose from." I quirked my eyebrow at him. "There my mom's. She keeps some here in case she stays. Anyway, I'm going to go make us some lunch." He turns to head out but stops short of the door. "By the way, the only panties I want twisted are yours around my fingers." And walked out, like that wasn't a panty soaking comment.

So I did what any mature woman would do. I threw a pillow at him as he walked away. I missed by a mile, but it was the effort that counted. Now not only did I need a change clothes, but a cold shower or a strong nozzle.

After I found a comfortable pair of black yoga pants and a sweatshirt I made my way back in to the kitchen area. Edward was once again making some kind of delicious smelling feast. All I did around this place was eat, sleep and have mind blowing orgasms. I wasn't complaining mind you, just making and observation.

"So, what's for lunch Emeril?" I asked trying to peak over his broad shoulders.

"Well you didn't eat all the bacon from breakfast so I thought I would butter you up with some BLTs."

"Butter me up. Honey, that's all you've done since I've been conscious. But, my curiosity is getting the better of me, why are you needing to suck up to me?"

"Well, bad news. The radio just said the wind shifted, you might be stuck here longer. The snow is just piling up out there and power is going out all over the state."

"Ok." I replied with shrug of my shoulders.

"Ok? Last time I told you this kind of news you went bat shit crazy on me!"

"I decided I needed a vacation." I retorted. He turned around to finish up the sandwiches and I just couldn't resist. "Plus the view is excellent, and the activities here could make me sleep for days."

"Well maybe if you're good I'll show you the weeks itinerary."

I knew I was blushing, but I was getting wet at just the possibilities of countless days stuck here with Edward. What other tricks could he have hiding up his sleeves. I was already dazzled by him and his magic fingers. He has ruined me for all other men, correction boys. I might as well become a nun when I return home.

Edward served me my sandwich and we sat down at the breakfast bar and ate silently. To my surprise it wasn't awkward. It didn't seem to bother Edward either. He sat opposite of me reading some sort of medical book. I smiled to myself knowing that if I had any of my books and would be sitting here reading it as well. What a couple of nerds.

"So, are you going to school, working, or bumming off your parents?" He asked putting his book down. I have to say I was slightly offended, who was he to assume I was a bum.

"Well if you must know. I work at a book store in Forks. I pay all my own bills." I walked over to the sink and threw my plate in a little harder than I meant to, and went back to my seat.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to insinuate anything. Just wanting to get to know you better."

"Do I get to ask any questions?" This piqued my interest. I really didn't know much about Edward and this was my chance.

"Maybe another day. Today is my day."

"Okay, but I can veto any question I want." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Three vetoes."

"Five" I bartered.

"Three, like in three strikes. When I get three vetoes I'm done, no more questions."

"Ok, deal."

"Why'd you break up with you boyfriend." I really didn't expect this question so fast, I thought we would stick to easy question for at least the first five.

"Um, well. He didn't know me, and he didn't want to know me." Edward raised and eyebrow at me. I sighed and continued. " We use to be the best of friends and then when it turned romantic nothing changed. I changed, I wanted things out of our relationship, he was happy with the way things were. Well except he liked the added physical part of our relationship. Even there he was in it for him, very selfish. You've know me two days and know my body better than Jake did. It was over long before I ended it, I just didn't want to admit it." I wanted to cry. I realized I had know all these things for while, but just pushed them to the back of my head hoping he would change. Edward grabbed my hands and started to run his thumb over my knuckles trying to soothe me.

"What do you parents do?"

Good an easy one. Kinda.

"My dad is the Chief of Police for Forks. My mom on the other hand, well she is best described as a free spirit. Right now she is traveling around with my step dad and his minor league baseball team. Along the way though she will become a belly dancer, fly fisherman, or an Avon saleswoman." I laughed knowing she has done all of the examples I'd given.

"They sound awesome." He smiled at me genuinely. "Any siblings?"

"Nope just me."

"Do you like that?"

"No, not really. I think about what's going to happen when I get married, I'll have no brother to threaten my future husband, or sister to go dress shopping with. And when I have kids, they won't have any aunts, or uncles on my side. No cousins to play with when were visiting Grandpa."

"Favorite song."

"You are going to laugh at me, but Madonna's Just Like A Prayer. I can't help it, it just calls to me."

"Religious?" He didn't laugh, not even a smirk.

"No, at least I can never remember going to church, or saying grace at the table."

"Favorite band"

"Uh, nobody you've heard of I'm sure, a band named HIM."

"No, I never have heard of them. I'm sure if you like them they are very good."

"They are. There're from Finland. I'll have you listen to them one day, you'll fall in love with them."

"I would really like that."

I wanted to scream. I hadn't meant to but I inadvertently made future plans with Edward and he agreed. Actually agreed to sit around and listen to my favorite band like a bunch of stoned teenagers.

"Last question." I smiled. " For now."

"Ok, make it good."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Don't waste anymore of your questions on that, the answer is always yes."

He grinned and stepped off his stool making his way toward me. I slid to the side so that the countertop wouldn't be hindering us this time. When he was finally in front of me things seemed to slow down. I savored every moment, mesmerizing his every move. Bringing his hand up he tucked a piece a hair behind my ear and leaned toward my lips, grazing my nose with his in the process.

When his lips finally made contact with mine, he was soft and gentle. It was a nice change of pace from the hungry, eager kisses we've shared. Before I was ready he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Bella, it scares the living shit out of me, but keep doing it."

**A/N First things first I'd like to thank my newly found beta, ChrisMasen. I feel alot more confident now that she's on board. Second, the questions are not done, just ran out of ideas. What would you ask Bella if you were Edward?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. **

The next few days were spent doing pretty stupid childish things. Such as playing Monopoly until fake money was coming out of my ears or Operation so much I heard the buzzing in my sleep. Both games I might add, Edward kicked my ass in. I did beat him in Candyland, but let's face it a child could have done that. I wanted to ask why a grown man kept a copy of the neighborhood pedophiles favorite game, but really didn't want my fantasy to end by an admission of liking little girls in Snow White underwear.

We never spoke of the sexual tension we were both obviously trying to ignore. Edward had back off and I was afraid to ask why. Scared that I might be rejected or maybe even worse, that he wanted more than just the physical part. Don't get me wrong, someone like Edward gave you all or nothing and that was normally a good thing, but right now I didn't want it all. I needed to be by myself and really figure out what I wanted. A little bit of toe numbing orgasm on the side couldn't hurt though right?

I walked into the living room area to find Edward sitting in front of a huge ass TV with Married with Children on. I've been here for four days and I'd never noticed the thing before. I don't know what that says about my observational skills, but that says a lot for this man's amazing fingers.

"Since when did we have power to watch TV?" I asked innocently enough.

"Bella, we've had power since you've been here. Haven't you noticed all the lights have been working and I've cooked you something on my "electric" stove every day you've been here?" He looked at me as though I'd grown horns.

"Well how are the phones not working?" I honestly didn't get this, power meant phones, right?

"I've been running on my generator, and using the fireplace to heat instead of using up the energy. I know you are smarter than this."

"I still stand by hitting my head pretty hard" I didn't want to admit to him that I am smart, but book smart. Common sense things seemed to go right over my head. I have a theory that that is why I am so clumsy, something as simple as walking is too mind boggling for my huge brain to comprehend so it tries to figure out a bigger problem causing my mind to wonder and my feet to fail me. "So what you are telling me is that we've had TV for four days and you chose to kick my ass in Monopoly? You are one weird dude. What's on?" I asked hoping he would get my hint that Married with Children was not my favorite show.

"Married With Children"

Guess not.

"Really? You have, what, a bazillion channels and you choose to watch this crap?" I was nothing if not subtle.

"Al is my hero." He states as if he were giving me a simple fact, like the Earth is round. "Why, what would you be watching?"

"Well I know for a fact that there has to be a Law & Order of some kind on. It's written in like the TV gods rule book. Rule 45: There must always be a Law & Order on at every hour of every day. And if by some strange occurrence there is not then Forensic Files or Snapped." I pause and realize I had started to ramble. I tried to grab the remote, but Edward was much faster than I could ever hope of being. "And just so you know, Al Bundy is no one's hero. Now Peggy on the other hand..."

"This coming from someone who probably thinks Jack McCoy is some kind of legal genius? You can watch whatever you want, but I draw the line at Snapped. I'd just feel like you were taking notes or storing it up in your damaged brain to use later. I feel a repeat of Misery coming on."

"Did you pay absolutely no attention at all to that movie? I should be the one afraid if anything. Plus I wouldn't use any of my tricks of the trade on you, just Jake."

"How would you do it?" His eyes looked eager, like I was some kind of killer for hire and I was going to tell him all my secrets.

"Ahhhh, you're first veto. Do you want me to write this down? Or do you think you can remember you have one strike?" I teased. He looked somewhat terrified that I wouldn't tell him how I would strangle and dismember that guy I was supposed to be spending the weekend with. "I'm joking I wouldn't actually kill him, I even if I was I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?" Now he just looked offended.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't want you to have to testify against me should he ever be found floating face down in the river. I don't look good in orange either, so that alone would scare you off."

"Oh" He pondered this new information for awhile while I flipped around the channels. "Why would you be with someone that obviously makes you utterly insane?"

"I don't know. My dad liked him?" It came out as more of a question, and it pissed me off. Why did I, even when we were just friends he drove me nuts. Why would I honestly think we'd make a good couple?

"So you dated a guy because your dad liked him?" He mused. "Is you dad gay and have no taste in men or straight and have no taste in men?"

I broke out in uncontrollable laughter. The image of Charlie being any degree of gay was hilariously insane.

"Seriously Bella, why did this guy catch your eye?"

"He never really did, he was just so damn persistent it got annoying and I gave in."

"So even in the pursuit he annoyed you?" He sounded like a narrator on the Animal Planet. The lioness waited in patience for the wildbeast to take a sip of water. As he did she sped of from her hiding spot in pursuit of tonight's meal. Ha! Seriously this guy talked like he was from a different planet sometimes.

"Actually yes! I finally gave in and our dads were so happy I just couldn't stop seeing him, it would break their hearts. Before I knew it a few dates turned into two years. Wow, what a pathetic excuse for a relationship. I've wasted so much time. I could have been looking for Mr. Right, not Mr. Makes My Dad Happy." I stood up throwing the remote on my now vacant seat and started pacing the room. I was pissed, mostly at myself. How were people ever going to know what I wanted if I always gave them what they wanted? Simple common sense would tell you never!

"Bella, I wouldn't worry about it. It's over now. Look I found Law & Order SVU." I stopped and gave him a look that said I appreciate what you're doing but stop. At least that's what I was going for; somehow I think it came across more SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"No, no Edward you don't understand." I was pretty darn close to tears now. "This is not ok. This isn't even the first time I've thought of everyone around me first before I thought of my own needs. I have never had a birthday party. Yeah that's right, I always told my parents not to go through the hassle. And then every year I would hope they had planned some elaborate surprise party, and come home to nothing. I would play it off as nothing knowing that I did say not to do anything, but honestly what eight year old doesn't want a pink Barbie themed party?"

"So why do you do it? Why do you let people walk all over you?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't feel good enough for them to waste energy doing things for me."

"How are you not good enough?"

"I guess that's not exactly what I meant, but I don't know how else to describe it."

"Try." He insisted. I thought to myself that I better get some damn good questions answered when it's my turn.

"Like my parents for example. They had to get married young, they were pregnant with me. They separated because of me. My mom is immature; I do most of the cooking, cleaning and bill paying when I'm with her. I feel I owe it to her to be the parent; she never got to be a kid. I ruined that for her. And my dad, he just wants to do his own things without being bothered by a pesky teenager wanting designer jeans, and I feel as though I can at least give him that. I took away their lives and can put up with a little inconvenience to make it up to them."

"Bella, they chose to have sex." I cringe at the word as if he had slapped me in the face. Edward tries to stifle his laughter but is unsuccessful.

"Edward, this conversation would go a lot smoother if you wouldn't mention the word sex while talking about my parents."

"Ok, let's try this again." He is trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "You're parents chose to engage in intercourse." He can no longer contain himself and buries his face in the couch laughing. I can't hear him but I can see his shoulders bobbing from laughing so hard.

"UGH! That's even worse! Do you want me to put images of your parents having sex in your head? Is that what you want?" He shakes his head in to the cushion and feebly attempts to calm himself down. "Why do I keep answering your questions?"

"Because deep down you like me and want me to get to know you." He said peeking his head out from the side of the couch. He'd calmed down slightly, but still had the hint of a smile on his face.

"Well right now I don't like you even a little bit."

"Look I was just trying to tell you, you don't owe your parents anything. Those chose to get themselves into that situation, whether it was through the normal means of conceiving a child or the second recorded instance of Immaculate Conception. It's not now, nor ever was you r fault."

"Thanks but I think it's going to take more than you saying that to believe it. They've never said it but I was the biggest mistake they ever made. Their lives would have been much better had I not come along. I know they love me and all, but it pains me to see them suffer. Especially my dad, he loves my mom so much. I know if they had waited to have kids they would still be together and happy."

"But then where would that leave us?"

"Well you would still be up here with your hand down your pants watching lame ass TV shows," I did my best Al Bundy impression and shoved my hand down my pants. "and I would probably cease to exist."

"And that is why I thank your parents for being reckless teenagers."

"You say that now, but wait until I'm stuck here for longer than a few days. You'll become pro choice just like that." I snap my fingers trying to convey my point.

"Never. You are the most fascinating, and beautiful person I've ever met. And I think you've watched more Married with Children then you are letting on." He eyed me like he'd caught me in a lie.

I was grateful for the change in conversation. It felt good to get that all off my chest, but it didn't change how I viewed my life. My parents had never told me any different, never made me feel like any less of a mistake. I was a burden and anything I could do to make me less of one I would do it.

"I may have seen and episode or two." I conceded. In reality I really did like the show, but as a woman I should be completely offended by Al's lack of morals and compassion for the opposite sex.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you've never wanted to sit around in hot pants and eat bon bons all day." He looked at me straight in the eye. I felt like I was being interrogated in a really bad cop drama.

"You got me. I'm also slowly dying my hair red and buying up stock in ridiculously big belts." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I knew it. You also have the hots for Bud don't you?"

"Oh yes! Grand Master B come to me baby." I laid on the sarcasm so thick you would have to be dense as a doornail not to hear it.

"You've watched more than a few episodes Peg."

"Whatever Al. What's for dinner?"

"I don't know what did you make?"

"The usual."

"Good I was looking for a big bowl of nothing, trying to watch my weight you see."

"Oh well since I made dinner you make dessert right?"

"Absolutely! In fact it's ready."

"Really?" I broke out of our silly characters genuinely surprised that he already whipped up dessert.

He leaned in and brushed my hair away from my ear, a move that sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps to appears all over my body

"I have some whip cream in my fridge that I think would go very well ala Bella."

My jaw went slack and I'm pretty sure he's gonna have to clean his couch because he voice just might have made me cum. I looked up through my hair and saw Edward's eyes were dark and shaded with lust. I should have been afraid, he looked primal, but it drew me in more. I wanted nothing more than his hands on me but he seemed to making an effort to be close enough to taste but not feel.

I was hypnotized by his movements, very cat like. Without laying a finger on me he was able to have me on my back and panting for more non-touching foreplay. I don't think I've ever been more turned on. Here I was lying beneath the sex god of Washington, no words were being exchanged, no body parts touching and I was moaning and writhing like a porn star would.

He dipped down and came within a hair of kissing my lips; instead he blew his warm hot breath into my mouth, down my chin and to the middle of my collar bone. Nothing had ever felt so erotic, so simple yet mind boggling.

He continued his trek down my torso reaching my belly button where I finally felt his tongue dart out and swirl around my stomach. I arched my hips hoping to find sort of friction to ease the aching. Keeping with his pace Edward never acknowledges my movements or at least he didn't offer any kind of help in that area.

"Edward..." I moaned

"Shhhhh"

"Please.." I begged. Normally I would have been embarrassed by my behavior, but I was too horny to worry about it.

And he continued on his way, stopping this time at my hip and kissing across the bone that stuck out. I gripped the couch out of frustration and pure joy. It felt so good, yet it took all of my restraint not to grab him by the hair and shove his face right in my va jay jay.

As if he read my thought he grabbed for the hem of the shorts I was wearing and slowly pulled them off.

"No undies?"

"Well the thought of wearing your mothers underwear creeped me out, so I'm going commando the remainder of my time here." I said, knowing that more than made up for him talking about my parents having sex.

"That is a very disturbing and arousing thought. Please never speak of my mother's underwear again."

"Paybacks a bitch."

With that final comment his fingers were in me and he was blowing on my again, but this time it was being directed right at my clit. It was an amazing sensation that made my toes curl, and hands leave permanent hand prints in Edward's couch. I don't where this guy learned his skills but I was going to send them a personal thank you letter.

I could feel my stomach tightening and my head getting light. I didn't want it to end yet and was forcing myself to think of anything that Edward's hot breath on me.

My parents having sex.

Yep that will do it every time. I was completely weirded out and that seemed to slow things down a bit. That was until Edward went from lightly blowing on me to full mouth to pussy resuscitation. I no longer has control of my limbs as I locked Edward's head between my knees afraid he might escape and latched my fingers in to his hair for extra security.

"God bless your fucking mouth."

Apparently I had no control over my mouth either.

His tongue swirled and his teeth nipped at me in perfect unison. There is nothing I could think of that would have stopped my orgasm at this point. My whole body started to constrict and when I finally let go and allowed myself to cum harder than I ever had before I felt a surge of empowerment. Not only did I have a life altering orgasm, but I let someone do something for me and only for me. He got nothing out of this except a sore neck and a bald spot on the back of his head. If I was able to use my legs I would have jumped up and down.

"That was a-maz-ing. Why did I think oral sex was ridiculous?" The word vomit that came out of my mouth post orgasm was absolutly horrifing. Did I really just say that? Who says that after Oral King had his way with me?

"Because I gave you everything I had not expecting anything in return. You are beautiful when you cum, you know that?"

I blushed not really know what to say.

"Stay there." He got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Like I could move if I wanted to. What are you getting?"

Before he could answer me I heard the tell tale noise of an aerosol can.

"We never had dessert."

Is it possible to die by orgasm?

**A/N Likey? Seriously people I need suggestions for questions that Edward should ask Bella or Bella should ask Edward that I can store away for another chapter. Review please, it makes me so happy when I see a review in my inbox. thnx :)**


End file.
